Descubriendo Sentimientos
by Hailtotheseer
Summary: ¿Que son esta clase de sentimientos? ¿Odio, Rencor, Celos,Amor?, "Shizaya" T-Rated por Obvias razones Paola, Se que dijiste que seria soft, pero no se Leslie ya me pego lo mas Hard posible, asi que de todos modos aqui esta, un poco tarde, Espero y te guste


Las calles de Tokio suelen ser demasiado rutinario, los autobuses llenos de personas que se esfuerzan en intentar tener una vida de lo más normal todos se mueven de la misma manera, como peones en el ajedrez.

Aunque últimamente la guerra entre los pañuelos amarillos y los Dollars eran cada vez más frecuentes, había alguien que no tenía previsto, alguien que tomaba la vida de aquellos según decía la gente tenía una katana, así sonreí al saberlo, los humanos son tan divertidos.

-IZAYA- escucho como alguien conocido se acerca dispuesto a lastimarme, fue cuando escuche el crujir del metal haciéndose añicos, un ser humano con una fuerza de Hércules capaz de levantar 100 o más veces su cuerpo, era algo que me gustaba de él, esperen ¿que he dicho?

Fue demasiado tarde fui golpeado por la máquina de refrescos que lanzo Shizuo me encontraba algo mareado, podría haber sido el primer humano en golpearme, tenía que admitir que me sentía emocionado, se acercó a mí y me tomo del cuello de la camisa.

-Vaya, Vaya, eso e interesante finalmente haz logrado tu objetivo, me haz golpeado- Sentí mi corazón acelerarse al tenerlo cerca, tal vez serian aquellos ojos que se ocultaban de esas gafas de sol color azul, o Tal vez su cabello dorado, quizás era la fuerza que respiraba y la podía sentir demasiado cerca, al parecer era todo al mismo tiempo.

Su respiración se hizo cada vez más pesada lo podía sentir tan cerca, no podía evita sentirme tan emocionado, que era este extraño sentimiento ¿los humanos son así? Tengo unas incontrolables ganas de abrazarlo del cuello y acércalo a mí, podría ser suicida. Estaba ahí a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios, su aliento me inducía a acercarme más, cerré los ojos esperando encontrarme con sus labios, mas solo recibí un fuerte cabezazo de su parte, era aquello que llamaban un cabeza hueca, aunque podía sentir un poco de dolor mas no porque su golpe habría matado a cualquier persona, me lastimaba y no sé porque es así.

El sonido de un caballo fue lo que hizo que aflojara mi camisa, ahí estaba la Dula-han Celty en su motocicleta negra, se detuvo frente a nosotros y comenzó a escribir en su celular.

"Tenemos que irnos Shizuo" me miro la pantalla del celular con ira en sus ojos, tendría que cumplir con un objetivo así que tendría que separarse de mí, me soltó sin despegar los ojos de mi.

-Escúchame Izaya, nos volveremos a encontrar, inclusive más antes de lo que puedas creer, nunca des la espalda, porque si no, ni Celty me detendrá- Shizuo se subió a la motocicleta y Celty dio marcha, me quede mirando mientras se alejaba hacia la nada de la ciudad de Tokio.

Regrese a casa y se encontraba, Namie Yagiri escribiendo tal vez con su hermano, el cual no sabía porque tenía una relación incesto con su hermano, pero decidí no ponerle importancia, aunque realmente me gustaba molestarla sobre esa situación, reí mientras me dirigía hacia la ducha, comencé a abrir los grifos, el vapor era algo relajante, era el mejor momento para dejar atrás el mundo, este era un momento solo para mí, entre cuando la temperatura fue la indicada me adentre, tan fresca, tan relajante, tan vacía, un sentimiento vacío, una pregunta llego a mi mente, ¿cómo será compartir la ducha con alguien?

-Tal vez quieras que te acompañe- Unos brazos rodearon mi pecho gire sorprendido y vi a mi Rubio amante, quise gritar, pero siendo sincero me encantaba la idea de compartir la ducha con él, -Te dije que no me dieras la espalda- sentí como me ruborizaba, que era este sentimiento, pero no me importaba así que me deje llevar y uní nuestros labios, eran labios suaves como bombones y tan ardientes como fuego, nuestras lenguas danzaron a un buen ritmo, ambos disfrutábamos del momento, se separó de mis labios y comenzó a descender por mi cuello, ahí comenzó a succionar para dejar aquella marca obscura, cuando cumplió su objetivo apenas era visible la marca de nuestro amor.

Suaves gemidos salieron de mi boca, disfrutaba cuando sus manos recorrían mi espalda desnuda, como el agua nos cubría y el vapor se hacía uno con el vaho de nuestra respiración agitada, cuando sentí que estaba a punto de llegar a mi clímax la puerta sonó interrumpiendo nuestras acciones.

-YA LLEVAS MUCHO TIEMPO AHÍ SAL AHORA MISMO- Esa voz hizo que abriera las ojos, mi mano se encontraba en la zona más íntima de mi cuerpo, me sorprendió encontrarme solo en la ducha, todo parecía tan real, reí un poco por aquel comentario, Tal vez después de todo sigo siendo un humano.

Abrí la puerta y la vi que su respiración era agitada y veía como un líquido corría por sus muslos.

-Tal vez estábamos haciendo lo mismo- Note como sus rostro se volvió rojo- También estaba pensando en tu hermano Seiji...- Me dio una bofetada aún más roja.

-No te atrevas a fantasear con mi hermano, ese es solo mi derecho- se fue sin decirme algo más, era ese sentimiento que hacen llamar celos.

Me encontraba en el chat el tema por lo general era el mismo, Dollars contra los pañuelos amarillos, platicaba tan tranquilamente, todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, la sonrisa me duro poco, platicaba en el chat cuando un visitante nuevo llego, Saika ha entrado a la sala apareció "Amor" "Mamá" "Te Amo" "Shizuo" volví a sentir la punzada en mi pecho, solo yo podía amar a Shizuo y nadie más. Sentí la ira recorrer mi cuerpo, apreté mis puños. Tengo que aprender a controlar mi ira, pero aun así reí, por fin había encontrado un digno rival donde Shizuo sería el premio para el ganador.

Las calles de Tokio suelen ser demasiado rutinario, los autobuses llenos de personas que se esfuerzan en intentar tener una vida de lo más normal todos se mueven de la misma manera, como peones en el ajedrez. Pero hay un peón es especial, aquel peón Rubio vestido de personal de Ballet Parking, miraba el tablero donde suelo jugar, el peón puso en jaque al rey que tenía escrito Izaya.

-Me has derribado,- lanzo al rey lejos- Te amo, Shizuo Heiwajima.


End file.
